Such clips are well known but generally have the disadvantage of being supplied as separate components requiring to be assembled on the hanger (US-A-4335838, AU-B-40842/78); and/or the disadvantage that when two spaced clips support an item of clothing they slide towards each other along the cross bar, pulled along by the weight supported; and/or the disadvantage that placing an item in a clip can be tedious.